


Luminosity

by Fluffyboots



Series: Forest of Twilight [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eren isn't in this but it's implied, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Levi's backstory, M/M, Masturbation, Prequel, Violence, explicit for Levi jacking off, forest of twilight series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: It had been days since Levi's presentation started, and yet he was still suffering. He'd already known how this would turn out. He’d had the feeling for a while; an intuitive awareness of his body. Over the past few seasons, he’d been eating ravenously, gaining muscle and surprising himself with his own strength. The sharp turn in his scent had been the final giveaway.He was an alpha.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Forest of Twilight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205852
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Luminosity

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a prequel for my multichapter fic, [Forest of Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773247/chapters/34166876), but it isn't intended to be read beforehand. I recommend reading to at least chapter 31 of FoT before starting this fic. 
> 
> This is Levi's backstory. **Eren is not in this fic** , I've only tagged the relationship since it's part of a series and I don't want fans of other ships to find it in the gen section. Apologies if you clicked here expecting otherwise. 
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope everyone who reads Forest of Twilight will enjoy this short story! ♥ Levi's probably around 18 or 19 in this chapter.

Levi groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, the pile of soft bird feathers doing little to relieve the ache in his muscles. It had been days since his presentation started, and yet he was still suffering. He had already known how this would turn out. He’d had the feeling for a while; an intuitive awareness of his body. Over the past few seasons, he’d been eating ravenously, gaining muscle and surprising himself with his own strength. The sharp turn in his scent had been the final giveaway. 

  
He was an alpha.

  
The fact that he’d been expecting it didn’t make the experience any less agonising. His whole body ached, right down to his bone, and now his wings were itching like mad. His throat was dry. His skin was damp with sweat. It was like a mild rut, someone had warned him. Gods, if this was mild, then he doubted he’d ever want to live through the real thing.

  
More than anything, he was fucking horny. He’d experimented with masturbating only a couple of times before his presentation. Now, his surging hormones and rising instincts told him it was the best thing to do at any given time. Levi hoped, sincerely, that his raging libido would calm down sooner rather than later. From what he’d heard from other alphas, he would only have to deal with this heightened state for one or two more days before his body started to settle into its new dynamic.

  
Levi flapped his wings as his hips rocked rhythmically into the feathers. He liked lying like this, on his front. The only thing that would make it better was a softer body pinned beneath his own. An omega… he’d been thinking about them a lot during his time in isolation. He spent time wondering how an omega would smell to him now, how they would feel sliding against him, their pretty face and delicate body. He was so hard just from thinking about touching an omega. From imagining himself climbing on top of an omega in heat, mounting an ass that was raised in the air just for him, biting into their bared neck and burying his cock deep inside them.

  
Mate. He wanted to _mate_.

  
“Shit,” Levi hissed, spreading out his wings as he rolled onto his back. He stared down at his erection with lidded eyes. That had also grown in size, and he could now see the vague shape of a knot that could one day swell inside an omega’s dripping hole. The good thing about masturbating was that it helped him get acquainted with the newly developed parts of his body.

  
Levi’s breath shook as he wrapped a hand around his engorged cock. The touch made both his wings and body twitch, his skin still tender from the last time he’d pleasured himself. It always felt so good, always relieved the pressure in his groin and the heaviness in his balls. He licked his lips and started moving his hand along his shaft, rubbing himself from base to tip in long, languid strokes.

  
“Omega,” he panted, followed by a husky growl when he tightened his hand around his length. He picked up the pace immediately, dark wings flexing beneath him as his arousal spiked. He knew he sounded like a wild animal. In the moment, he never seemed to care.

  
Levi bit his lip as precum dribbled from his slit, uncaring of how his fangs dug into his own skin. He closed his eyes and growled deep in his throat. It was so easy to imagine something else. To picture himself plunging into the tight hole of a mewling omega. He conjured up an image; a fantasy of a gorgeous omega that he could only dream of being lucky enough to fuck. He’d like a cute one… a pretty thing that looked at him with bright and adoring eyes. His mind always provided him with a male omega, with soft brown hair and a tight, perky ass.

  
He shortened his strokes to focus on the base of his cock, jerking his hand over the slight bulge of his uninflated knot. It really got him going, made his muscles tense and his breaths stumble over a growl. He could almost choke on the heady scent of his own arousal. Levi imagined fucking that omega nice and deep, making him cry out for more and bare his neck in a show of submission.

  
“A-ah… omega,” Levi growled, hand sliding wildly over his cock as more clear fluid leaked out of him. In his current state, he didn’t care about taking his time or making it last. He just wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly, to spill his seed inside his omega’s ass and stuff him full of his knot, breeding him deep and laying claim to that cute, fluttering body. He was almost there, almost, almost–

  
“ _Fuck_.” Levi’s body tensed, wings and muscles flexing as he came with a feral snarl. His cock throbbed in his hand, shooting out thick ropes of cum that splattered over his torso and streaked his thighs. The pleasure was exhilarating; left his mind clear and his body numb. Once the hot waves had subsided, he hissed as he flopped down limp into the feathers.

  
Evidently, just thinking about an omega hadn’t been enough to make his knot inflate. 

  
Seeing no point in cleaning himself for the hundredth time, Levi simply rolled over onto his side and tried to get some sleep. He couldn’t wait for this to be over.

* * *

A few days on, and Levi was finally able to tear open his nest and re-join the swarm as a freshly presented alpha. His hormones were still going crazy, his awakened instincts simmering just below the surface, but it was nowhere near as bad as it was before. He had developed enough self-control that he was no longer a danger to anyone else. At least, not without wanting to be.

  
However, being freed of one hell only threw him deeper into another. His wings felt like they were being scorched by fire. The itching had gotten much worse, to the point where he kept trying to scrap them with his canine teeth and couldn’t focus on anything else. Skin was moulting off the upper half of each wing, the black plain colour flaking away as his eyespots grew from the inside-out.

  
Levi was excited to see his markings for the first time. They were coming in so painfully slow that he couldn’t even tell what colour they were going to be. His wings, much like those of the few other alphas who had presented this spring, currently looked like a gangly mess of dry and shredded skin. Other things he was less excited for – such as having to face his uncle. He already knew it was going to be shit, but the one good thing about this itch was that it gave him an excuse to put it off.

  
That same damn itch was what drove him into the outer tunnels. It was illuminated by mushrooms and algae, their greens and blues glowing in the dark and bouncing off glossy stone.

  
He could barely contain the growl in his throat as he grated the back of his wings against the rocky wall. He wiggled his torso and writhed with his wings, doing everything he could to scratch his moulting appendages on the jagged edges. The stone was nice and cold, too. It helped with the heat and inflammation. However, his inability to relieve the itch entirely left him angry and frustrated. 

  
Levi snarled as he slapped his wings against the walls, then reached up to scratch the front portion of his shedding eyespots with his fingernails. At this rate, he would have preferred to stay in the stage of perpetual horniness. At least then he was actually capable of making himself feel better. Instead of this inescapable itching, the burning of his wings, the disgusting shreds of skin that were falling off him. He just wanted it to end already.

  
“I smell Levi!”

  
Levi hissed at the voice that echoed through the tunnel. He didn’t want to see anyone. His moulting wings made him feel vulnerable, and he didn’t yet have his eyespots to be able to produce a threat display. The alpha within him didn’t like it.

  
He relaxed slightly when instead of a challenger, a young girl came barrelling around the corner of the passage. His annoying little cousin with the same black hair and silver eyes as him. She was barley as tall as his shoulders and posed no threat to him, with her plain black wings and a scent so bland it was barely even there. Still, Levi wasn’t in the mood to entertain her. He let out a low growl to stop her from coming any closer.

  
“Mikasa!” The girl’s mother rushed around the corner and grabbed her by the arm. The worry on her face was clear, even though she did glance over at him with sympathetic eyes. “Let’s go the other way, Dear. Levi doesn’t want to talk to us right now.”

  
Mikasa stared at him. “Mama… why are his wings falling off?”

  
“They’re not falling off. He’s just not feeling well, but don’t worry, he’ll get better soon. Come on – we wouldn’t want to annoy him.”

  
Levi scowled as the two of them scurried off the way they’d come. Usually he’d have some patience when it came to his cousin, but his aunt was right. He didn’t want to see them now. He growled and went back to rubbing his wings against the wall, uncaring that people would have to fly a bit further just to avoid him.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Levi was still plagued by the furious itch. He was in the same tunnel again. This one felt familiar, and the rocks were an ideal texture for scratching his wings raw. His pheromones probably had something to do with it. By rubbing himself over the wall, he had been inadvertently marking the stones with his new and increasingly potent scent. Other alphas didn’t seem to appreciate it, but frankly, he didn’t give a shit. Until the horrid itch was alleviated, this was his tunnel, and _his_ wall.

  
He seemed to have a knack of running into people at the least favourable of times. Again, as he was growling and scratching, another fairy came racing around the corner and almost flew straight into the wall. It was a woman with red hair, unpresented but not that much younger than himself.

  
She, too, stared at him. The subtle twist of her lips suggested that she found his torment amusing.

  
Levi snarled and smacked his wings against the stone. It caused the girl’s eyes to widen, her own wings pressing together defensively. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him the hell alone?

  
Then, another fairy flew out into the tunnel, apparently having been chasing the first one around. It was a man with blonde hair, and he immediately landed in front of the girl as if intending to protect her.

  
Levi’s blood boiled as soon as he saw the glowing blue spots on the man’s wings. It was unusual to see an alpha hanging out with an unpresented fairy, but not unheard of. He must be able to smell that the girl would soon present as an omega. Levi hissed again, only getting more aggravated when the other alpha didn’t appear to be intimidated by his own spotless wings.

  
To his surprise, the alpha pressed his own wings together to hide his threat display. “Hey, are you all right?”

  
Levi growled. He was glad this encounter wasn’t going to end in a fight, but he still wasn’t happy about their presence. “No.”

  
“How long have you been like that? I saw you a while ago; your moult seems to be taking longer than usual.”

  
Levi grit his teeth. It was frustrating to learn that instead of suffering through a normal process, he had just gotten unlucky. “I don’t know. Five or six nights.”

  
“Damn,” the alpha said in a bewildered tone. The red-headed girl was still hiding behind him, her green eyes peeking around his side to see what was going on. “I don’t see the markings yet, it can’t be even half finished. What have you been doing to them?”

  
“What do you mean?” Levi tried to contain a snarl as an irritated heat flared in his right wing. “I’ve just been scratching them on this fucking wall.”

  
“That’s all?”

  
Levi scowled. “What else?”

  
“Uh…” The alpha blinked at him. “Well, first of all, you should be putting oil on it to keep them moisturised. That helps with the itching. There’re also some herbs you can take to bring down the inflammation. No one told you?”

  
“Fucking–” Levi seethed through his teeth. He knew it. He knew this wasn’t normal. No one had said anything to him about these remedies. In fact, he was sure that Kenny had intentionally not told him as punishment for presenting as an alpha. “I didn’t know.”

  
“I can show you which herbs and oils you need.” The man gave a friendly flap of his wings, then glanced back at the fairy behind him. “I’m Farlan, by the way. And this is Isabel.”

  
Levi glanced between the two of them. His alpha was still in a foul mood, but the hope of curing his wings was enough to cage it. “My name’s Levi.”

  
Isabel stepped out from behind Farlan, her black wings fluttering a greeting now that the situation had been defused. “Levi? You mean you’re Kenny’s nephew?”

  
“Yes,” Levi bit out. “But don’t think you’ll benefit from talking to me. We’re not on good terms.”

  
“Oh, I know. I was just curious,” Isabel said. She tucked back her hair and gave him a mischievous smile. “It’s really interesting to see what colour the spots turn out. If you show me later, then maybe I’ll let you be my friend.”

  
Levi sighed. “Sure, whatever. Just show me which oil I need to use.”

  
Farlan hummed in agreement. “There should still be some available in one of the gathering caves. Uh, if you’d rather not be around lots of people, then I can just go get them and bring it to you.”

  
“Yes,” Levi huffed. The last thing he wanted to be flying around in public like this. He was sure the older alphas would tease him for being in moult. “Do that.”

  
“Okay, just wait here. We’ll be back soon.”

  
Levi hadn’t planned on going anywhere. He watched them fly off into another tunnel, then returned to senselessly rubbing himself against the rocks. 

  
A part of him wondered if they would ever come back, but eventually, they did. Farlan returned with a small bowl of herbs in his arms, and Isabel had been tasked with carrying a little stone cup that was filled with oil.

  
Farlan was brave enough to walk right up to him. “You should put the oil on twice a night, when you wake and when you go to sleep. The herbs you can just have half a handful once a night. Eat them raw or steep them in water, doesn’t matter.”

  
“I will,” Levi said. His eyes narrowed as they flicked over Farlan’s face and posture, instinctively searching for any sign of aggression or hostility from the other alpha. “Thank you.”

  
“No problem,” Farlan said. He glanced back at Isabel’s smiling face, then returned his attention to Levi. “Um, we live in the northern nests and usually hang out around there. Izzy’s excited to see your spots when they come through. So… once you’re done with your moult, feel free to fly by.”

  
Levi gave a curt nod.

  
He didn’t exactly have any friends, the only people he talked to were Kenny and a few other relatives. It was notoriously difficult to form bonds with other alphas after presentation. Most kept to themselves or already had a friend they flew with.

  
Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

* * *

Levi did everything he’d been told. The itching didn’t go away completely, but it was a hell of a lot better than it was before. Now, he didn’t have to spend his entire night rubbing against a wall.

  
After a few more nights of discomfort, Levi finally noticed a change in his wings. His eyespots had almost finished developing, but the organs were still half-covered by dry and peeling skin. They weren’t glowing yet. The spots were just dark patches with a glossier texture than the rest of his wings. They were sensitive, too. Like a burn that hadn’t quite healed over, except it wasn’t exactly painful to touch. The feeling was… weird. Pleasurable and exhilarating, but at the same time, frightening.

  
He already knew that he wouldn’t want anyone to touch his eyespots. They were easily damaged, the most delicate spot on an alpha’s body, and as such, inherently intimate. He’d protect them like he did his neck.

  
It took two more nights for his wings to finish moulting. Levi awoke in his nest and realised that the itch had all but subsided, and whatever skin was left to shed could easily be cleaned off with his hands. His neck got sore for how long he spent staring over his shoulder at his new spots. He liked them – the sharp points on top and bottom, the intimidating eye-shape. The surrounding area was still itchy and irritated, but compared to what he’d endured so far, it was nothing.

  
Levi carefully brushed his fingers over one of the eyespots. It felt silky and damp, the organ having already secreted a thin layer of oil to protect itself from drying out. The texture was fascinating, and the sensation of his hand stroking the surface was highly arousing. Was it supposed to feel like that? He didn’t know – but since he was alone, he guessed it didn’t really matter.

  
After playing with his spot for a bit, Levi noticed a subtle, tingling warmth that slowly crept up his wings. He’d never experienced anything like it before. It was strange, but somehow, he knew to flap and flex his wings in order to help the blood flow along. A few moments later, Levi’s eyebrows raised at the sight of a dim red glow on his wings. It was faint; nothing like the intense radiance of other alphas he’d seen. He assumed it would take some time for the glow to get stronger.

  
While Levi was relieved to have finally finished his moult, the menacing red colour filled his head with even more worries. 

  
As if Kenny didn’t hate him enough already. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/fluffyboots1) curiouscat is in my bio for anon questions and messages. 
> 
> [I'm also on tumblr](https://fluffyboots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
